Soul's Videogame Adventure
by OverlordMao
Summary: Maka is trapped in the videogame world and it is up to Soul to save her. Will he ever find her in a various of games with the help of Black*star and the others?
1. The Game Console

**Soul's Videogame Adventure**

_**A/N: I don't own Soul Eater or whatever videogames Soul's in.**_

It was a normal day in Death City and Soul was busy napping in the couch in Maka's apartment 'till—

Black*Star: SOUL! OPEN UP YOU HAVE A PACKAGE AT YOUR DOOR!

_**A/N: Dammit Black*Star! Don't interrupt me!**_

Soul got up and approaches the door.

Soul: Geez what gives waking me up in the middle of my nap. So uncool.

He opened the door and saw Black*Star in front of him holding a package.

Soul: Hey Black*Star, what's up?

Black*Star: Hey Soul, you have a package.

Soul: Really? Who's it from?

Black*Star: I dunno it does not say.

Soul: Well I don't care, bring it to the living room and see what's in it.

Soul and Black*Star went to the living room and opened the package.

Black*Star: Sweet! A game console!

Soul: Cool, even though I didn't won it in a contest or something. Let's set it up.

Soul set up the console to the TV.

Soul: Hey Black*Star, can you go to the kitchen and get some chips?

Black*Star: Sure, no prob. By the way, where's Maka?

Soul: Out for a walk.

Black*Star: Oh, okay then.

As Black*Star left, Soul noticed a note in the box.

Soul: Hm? What's this?

Soul unfolds the note and reads it.

_Dear Soul,_

_We have your girlfriend trapped in a videogame. If you want her back, then press the power button on the console and come and get her._

Soul: What the hell? They got Maka! I've got to save her!

Soul turn on the console and a bright light flash upon him.

Soul: What the-

The light soon faded and Soul disappeared.

**Where is Soul going?**

**Will he save Maka?**

**Where is Maka taken captive?**

**Who is Maka's kidnappers?**

**Will I ever shut up and stop questioning?**

**Find out next time on Soul's Videogame Adventure!**

**To be continued...**


	2. Super Soul Bros

Soul woke up in a deep void of darkness.

Soul: _(Groan)_Geez where am I? I was at Maka's house trying to rescue her and now I'm in a middle of nowhere...

Meanwhile Black*Star came back with a bag of chips and a liter of Death Cola.

Black*Star: Yo Soul! I'm back with the refreshment and...

The room was empty.

Black*Star: Soul? Hello? He must've went to the bathroom. Oh well, game for the Mighty Black*Star!

Meanwhile, Soul heard Black*Star's voice.

Soul: Huh? Black*Star? Oh yeah, he wasn't there when I was warped somewhere. Hey! Black*Star! Can you hear me?

Black*Star heard Soul's voice.

Black*Star: Huh? Soul? Where are you?

Soul: Turn around!

Black*Star turn around and see's Soul inside the TV.

Black*Star: Hey, how did you get inside the TV? Oh I get it, you secretly have a TV show and try to be the bigger star than me!

Soul: What? No you idiot! I was trapped inside the TV when I was trying to save Maka!

Black*Star: Maka was in trouble? When?

Soul: I don't know! She was kidnapped while she was out for a walk and the only way to get her back is to play the console!

Black*Star: So what you trying to tell me is to play video games to find Maka?

Soul: Yes.

Black*Star: Sweet! I will beat God's high score and surpass him!

Soul sweatdropped.

Soul: Just start the game...

Black*Star: Does this button start the game?

Black*Star pressed the power button on the console and a bright light flashed around Soul.

Soul: Oh geez not again!

After the light faded, Soul was in a strange world.

Soul: Where am I?

As Soul look around him the area filled with blocks and pipes grow from the ground.

Soul: What the hell is this place?

Black*Star: Hey Soul, you look different, do you have a haircut?

Soul: What the hell are you talking abou—WHAT THE HELL AM I WEARING!

Soul look at his body. His normal clothes was replaced by red overalls with blue trousers with a red hat.

Soul: I can't wear this in public, this is way past uncool!

Kid: And you look a lot shorter than I expected.

Soul: Wait what the hell do you me—HOLY CRAP I GOT CHIBIFIED!

Black*Star: When did you get here?

Kid: You left the door open.

Blair appeared in her cat form.

Blair: I don't remember Scythie Boy having a mustache.

Soul: Wait what?

Soul touch his upper lip to find something fuzzy.

Soul: HOLY CRAP WHEN DID I GET A MUSTACHE!

As Soul continued to freak out, Kid noticed a brown mushroomy creature coming toward Soul slowly.

Kid: Uh Soul, if you're done freaking out then there's a weird. Brown. Mushroomy. Symmetrical. Masterpiece.

Liz: What Kid is about to say is there's a weird looking thing coming your way.

Soul: Tch, no problem, just one slice of my blade and that thing is gone.

Soul: raised his left arm and waiting for his left arm to transform to a blade.

Soul:...

Liz: Anytime Soul.

Soul: Dammit why can't I transform?

The creature touched Soul and he fell off the screen.

Soul: WHAT THE F**K!

Patty: _(giggle)_Soul went bye bye!

Kid: No he's not Patty, he has 2 lives left.

Soul: What the hell just happened?

Liz: You died by that weird brown thing when you are trying to transform to a scythe.

Soul: Oh God that was embarrassing...

Kid: Hate to break it to you, but there's that thing again.

Soul: Oh crap what'll I do!

Black*Star: Try jumping over it.

Soul jumped on the creature, killing it.

Everyone except Black*Star and Patty were surprised.

Soul: Are you f**king serious!

Kid: They way Black*Star finally did something smart. Then yes.

Soul: No! I meant I had to jump on that thing to kill it!

Kid: So that means you must complete this level without the use of your weapon ability.

Soul: Great, I get the feeling this will be long.

**10 agonizing attempts to finish the first level later.**

Soul: Thank God this is over.

Kid: Yeah, all thanks to Dr. Stein.

Stein: It's easy. I've played this with Spirit ever since we were kids.

Kid: Then that means you finished your first level.

Soul: And several more to save Maka.

Soul went to the castle and fireworks shot outside the castle.

**To be continued...**

_**A/N: Please apologize for Soul for being OOC because he never played Super Mario Bros. before.**_


	3. The Legend of Maka

**100 more painful attempts to finish the game later.**

**At World 8-4**

Soul: Finally this is almost over...

Liz: Yeah I can't believe you spent 5 hours to finish the game.

Soul: Hey shut up! It's not my fault that I finished 7 castles only to find the same retarded mushroom guy saying "The princess is in another castle!"

Liz: Yeah, yeah just finish the game and save Maka already.

Soul went past the maze, killed the green turtle thing, only to find a door.

Soul: What the hell?

Kid: It looks like you have to go another level.

Soul: Damn...Here goes nothing...

Soul opened the door only to find himself in a different location.

Soul: Where the hell am I?

Liz: Hey Soul you changed clothes again.

Soul look around his body only to find he's wearing a green tunic and a shield.

Soul: Oh you have got to be kidding me...

Kid: At least you're symmetrical Soul.

Soul: Not helping Kid...

Black*Star: Hey who's that flying around you?

Soul look up only to find a fairy.

Soul: Who are you?

Fairy: I am your guidance. I will tell you where you shall go. You can call me Navi.

Soul: Cool will you tell me where am I?

Navi: You are in the land of Hyrule where the princess was kidnapped by the evil Ganon. You must save her chosen one.

Kid: By the princess she means Maka.

Soul: Well what are we waiting for? Let's go save her!

Navi: But you can't go without a sword and the pieces of the triforce!

Soul: Well do you know where can I find a sword?

Navi_(insert you-know-who face) _fly to the cave, signaling him to follow her.

Soul: Hey guys, do you have any idea why she made that face?

Kid: Oh god please no...

Black*Star: Not him...

As Soul entered the cave, he finds a strange white thing in front of him.

Excalibur: It's dangerous to go alone! Take me!

Kid, Black*Star, and Navi_(insert Excalibur face)_: Annoying!

Soul: You're kidding me right?

Excalibur: But in order for you to take me as your weapon, you must fulfill the 1000 task. But keep in mind about #452, you must attend my 5 hour story-telling party.

Soul: There's no way I'm doing that!

Excalibur: Fool! #452 is required and you must attend.

Soul: Screw this I'm looking for another sword!

Excalibur: Fool! I'm the only sword in this game!

Soul: Are you serious!

Excalibur: Fool!

Soul: Will you shut up!

Excalibur: Fool! You have no choice, either you choose me as a weapon or fight alone in this vast world.

**A few hours of torture and Excalibur's singing later**

Soul came out the cave with Excalibur in his hand.

Kid: Soul, how did you manage to accept him as a weapon?

Soul_(insert Excalibur face)_: Don't ask...

Navi: Alright next stop the first dungeon!

Stein: This will be long...

**To be continued...**

_**A/N: (Excalibur face) God he's annoying...**_


End file.
